A cat litter box is commonly used by cat owners to provide a location for a cat to dispose of excrement and/or solid waste. The litter box is usually filled with a clumping litter material that adheres to the excrement to form small clumps of material. The owner of the cat removes the clumps and the solid waste while leaving unused litter material for future use by the cat.
The present invention provides an improved litter box assembly having a base tray with a partially open end for allowing a user to position easily and quickly an insert back into the base tray of the litter box assembly.